<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Albus' Folly by AlbusGellertAlways</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912444">Albus' Folly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways'>AlbusGellertAlways</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grindeldore Oneshots [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Gay Disaster Albus Dumbledore, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, Romance, Summer of 1899, Teenagers, anal sex mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:23:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Albus and Gellert come together for the first time, Albus refuses a healing spell.  Gellert is not aware of Albus' discomfort and it comes back to haunt him the next day.  Aberforth finds out and leaps to conclusions.  Can Albus convince Gellert to forgive him for being a complete idiot?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Grindeldore Oneshots [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Albus' Folly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litsetaure/gifts">Litsetaure</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N:  I know I should be working on CTB and I am, but this little plotbunny begged to be written. </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer:  JKR owns it.</p><p>.~.</p><p>Albus’ Folly</p><p>.~.</p><p>
  <em>Godric's Hollow, July 21st, 1899</em>
</p><p>Albus woke up alone in his bedroom and smiled as the memories came flooding back.  Last night had been the most meaningful and special night of his life. Slit palms, intertwined hands, sacred promises of fidelity, coming together on the hay in the candlelight.  Albus had lost something precious but what he’d gained was much more valuable.  He reached for the pendant around his neck before he remembered that he’d given it to Gellert for the night.  But what if it had been a dream?  He needed to see Gellert right away, to make sure it was indeed real.  Then he remembered his palm that he’d scored. </p><p>He glanced down at his left palm and smiled again.  The scar was still fresh, confirming that last night had been real.  The wound still smarted a bit, but Albus was reluctant to heal it completely.  He wanted to be reminded of his pact with Gellert always.  He wondered if Gellert had let his scar remain as well.  He hoped so.</p><p>Albus decided it was past time to get up.  He wandlessly opened his curtains and sun came streaming into the bedroom.  He inwardly groaned.  According to the vast amount of sunlight, he guessed it was midmorning.  Aberforth would certainly scold him for sure.  This was not great motivation to get up, but the thought of seeing Gellert again caused him to leap out of bed to greet the day.  But when he stood up, Albus almost screamed in agony.</p><p>Last night had been several firsts and Albus had not been expecting to be this sore the morning after.  After they’d come together, Gellert had offered to perform a healing spell but Albus falsely claimed that he didn’t need one.  It had been a foolish decision as the discomfort had apparently worsened overnight.<br/><br/>No matter. He was quite powerful, he could perform the healing spell himself. But try as he might, Albus couldn’t get any spells to work.  He remembered that Gellert was much better at healing spells than he was. In fact, this branch of magic was one of the only ones that Albus hadn’t studied extensively. He believed that healing magic was what Healers were for.  It took years of training to master the healing arts and he thought it would be a waste of time for him to learn. Now Albus greatly regretted not studying healing more closely.<br/><br/><em>I suppose since I can’t heal myself, I’ll have to swallow my pride and send for Gellert. </em>Gellert, of course, would be horrified and most likely angry at Albus’ refusal of the spell the night before, but it seemed Albus had no other choice.  He hobbled over to his desk and pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment.  Albus carefully leaned over so he could jot down a quick message.  Hopefully, it wouldn’t scare Gellert too badly.<br/><br/><em>Gellert,<br/><br/>I request your services this morning. Please make haste.<br/><br/>-Albus<br/></em><br/><br/>Albus was hurting so badly he didn’t even bother signing his name with the Deathly Hallows symbol in place of the A like he always did when he wrote to Gellert, as it was their little secret.  He looked down at himself, realizing he was still in his red and gold pajamas.  Perhaps he could sneak downstairs and send an owl to Gellert without his siblings noticing.  That taken care of, then he would get ready for the day. But before he could head for the door, Aberforth burst in.<br/><br/>“Still in your pajamas at this hour?” His brother loudly criticized in his usual gruff demeanor. “You promised yesterday to make breakfast.”<br/><br/>“Ah.” Albus nodded as he quickly dressed, doing his best not to wince as he stepped into his brown trousers.  He tried to slip past his brother, clutching the parchment in his hand.  Unfortunately, Aberforth noticed.<br/><br/>“No, you’re not going to owl your freaky friend until after you make us breakfast.” Aberforth scowled at him and Albus decided it was best to placate his brother first to avoid a fight.  He wobbled a bit and Aberforth reached out to steady him. Unfortunately, he grabbed the hand that Albus had cut to make the pact.<br/><br/>“Ow.” Albus hissed, quickly pulling his hand away but Aberforth had already seen the cut.<br/><br/>“What happened to your hand? Why didn’t you heal it all the way?” Aberforth accused, raising his eyebrows. “Albus?”<br/><br/>“I, um, forgot.” Albus slowly healed his hand under Aberforth’s watchful gaze.  So much for having a scar to commemorate the night.  If only it was as easy to heal a different part of his body as it was his hand, he wouldn’t be in this mess.  Albus supposed that it helped that he could see the hurt area to direct the spell. <br/><br/>Aberforth narrowed his eyes. “What’s going on with you?  You’re acting stranger than usual and you look exhausted.”  Then it came to him.  “You were out late with <em>him</em> last night, weren’t you?  Shit, Albus.  You can’t keep doing that!”<br/><br/>“What I do with my own time is my business,” Albus replied, finding no reason to confirm his brother’s suspicions. “Now, I believe breakfast is in order. After you.” Albus gestured to the doorway.  After pocketing the message, he followed his brother down the stairs and into the kitchen, taking care to step gingerly.<br/><br/>“Good morning, Albus!” Ariana chirped from the kitchen table. “Did you sleep well last night?”<br/><br/>“Well enough,” Albus assured her, trying not to blush. Only he and Gellert hadn’t done much sleeping, which was the cause of his current predicament.<br/><br/>Albus managed to walk slowly enough around the kitchen without Aberforth noticing anything was wrong.  He took stock of their food stores and decided on a meal.  It took longer than normal but he managed to whip up three cheese omelets and some hash browns.  Albus distributed food between three plates, planning to eat his later.<br/><br/>“Dig in.” Albus presented Aberforth and Ariana two plates and set them before them on the table.  He made no move to sit down. “Well, go on before it gets cold.”<br/><br/>But Aberforth wasn’t having it. “Aren’t you going to eat with us?”<br/><br/>“In a bit.” Albus casually demurred. “I need to send an owl first.”<br/><br/>“Can’t you go ten bloody minutes without contacting him?” Aberforth glared at his brother. “Albus, for once put your family first and eat with us.” Before Albus could protest, he yanked Albus down into the chair across from Ariana.  But when Albus’ bottom touched the chair, he winced and let out a pathetic whimper.<br/><br/>Aberforth paled as he took one look at Albus’ flaming face, immediately realizing what the cause was of his pain. “Oh, shit. Shit!”<br/><br/>“What’s wrong?” Ariana stared worriedly at her brothers. “Albus, are you alright?”<br/><br/>For his part, Albus managed to keep from whimpering again, even as his eyes watered.<br/><br/>“He’ll be fine, Ari,” Aberforth, sounding forcefully cheerful. “I just need to talk to him for a few minutes. Eat your breakfast before it gets cold.”  He gently patted her head.<br/><br/>Ariana placated for now, Aberforth assisted Albus to stand and walk to the parlor. He helped Albus lay down on the couch face down.   Albus turned his head to look at his brother, tears evident in his eyes. He’d never been more mortified that his brother knew what he and Gellert had done.  Not because he was ashamed of his love for Gellert, but because he knew Aberforth would jump to the wrong conclusion.  This wasn’t the way he wanted Aberforth to find out about them. He and Gellert had discussed telling him about their relationship but they didn’t know what the right time would be.  Now that decision had been made for him.<br/><br/>Aberforth remembered to cast a silencing charm before exploding.  “I can’t believe he forced you. That fucker!” Aberforth roared. “I told you he was trouble! I should kill him right now.  Don’t worry, Albus. I’ll be right back.  I’ll avenge him for you.”  Without looking back, Aberforth rushed towards the front door.<br/><br/>“No! STOP!” Even as in agony as he was, Albus’ sharp commanding voice stopped Aberforth in his tracks.  “Look at me, Abe.”<br/><br/>Aberforth did.<br/><br/>“Last night was completely consensual,” Albus quietly confessed, wiping away a tear.  “We’ve been seeing each other for weeks and last night was the first time we... well... you know.” As humiliated as he was, he unflinchingly held his brother’s gaze.<br/><br/>“I can’t believe you voluntarily spread your legs for him!  Albus, what is<em> wrong</em> with you?” Aberforth gave him a look mixed with horror and revulsion.<br/><br/>“I’m inclined towards men.  There’s nothing wrong with me!” Albus started shaking. He knew Aberforth wouldn’t understand what he had with his boyfriend, well, technically his husband now.  “Gellert helped me realize that.”<br/><br/>“I don’t care about your inclination! It’s <em>him</em> I have the issue with!” Aberforth screeched, frantically waving his arms. “He clearly tricked you into partaking in some sadistic ritual.  Cutting your hand and leaving a scar.  Letting him... do that to you when it caused you so much pain.”<br/><br/>“You don’t understand. You’ve got this all wrong,” Albus pleaded.<br/><br/>“Really?  Then prove me wrong,” Aberforth snarled.<br/><br/>Albus took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  He’d wanted to keep this private, but now he couldn’t.  Gellert was going to kill him.  “We…we made a blood pact to always say true. That’s why you saw the scar on my hand.”<br/><br/>“Why the hell would you do that?!  You’ve only known him for a month!” Aberforth cried. “I thought you were smarter than that.”<br/><br/>“Why?” Albus’ heart swelled as he thought of his beloved. “Because I love him!”<br/><br/>“Dammit, that’s not love, Albus!” Aberforth shuddered. “He inflicted pain on you.  He<em> abused</em> you.  He’s not capable of love.”<br/><br/>“That’s not true.”  Hot tears streamed down Albus’ face. “Please don’t say that. You don’t know him like I do.”<br/><br/>“Okay, okay.” Aberforth held up his hands in surrender.  “How can I help?  I hate to see you suffering like this.”<br/><br/>Aberforth didn’t want him to suffer?  That was news to Albus.  He considered his brother’s question.  Aberforth was no better than he was at healing charms. “Please, deliver my message to Gellert.”<br/><br/>“No way am I letting him get close to you after that.” Shaking his head, Aberforth glared at him.<br/><br/>Albus sighed.  “Fine.  Bathilda, then. She’s an adept healer.”<br/><br/>“You want to involve Bathilda Bagshot? Are you mad?” Aberforth scoffed, crossing his arms. “You’ll have to explain all this to her.”<br/><br/>“She already knows about us,” Albus admitted. “She was the one who set us up.”<br/><br/>“What?!” Aberforth yelped. “Oh, that’s just great.  I see I have her to blame for this as well.”<br/><br/>Albus could only whimper in response, as the pain was getting worse by the minute.<br/><br/>Aberforth’s angry expression softened.  “Alright, alright. I’ll go get her.”<br/><br/>“Thank you,” Albus said weakly.<br/><br/>With one last look of concern mixed with disgust, Aberforth rushed out of the house.</p><p>.~.<br/><br/>Albus wanted to sink into the floor and have it swallow him up.  What was wrong with him?  How could he have ever thought refusing a healing spell was a good idea?  He knew that Gellert would unfairly blame himself for it, which was the last thing Albus wanted.  Gellert had already endured so much pain throughout his life, he didn’t need this to add to his self-doubt.<br/><br/>To both Albus’ relief and trepidation, Aberforth returned ten minutes later.  But instead of bringing Bathilda, it was Gellert that appeared in the doorway.  Aberforth had his wand trained on Gellert, but the blonde barely noticed.<br/><br/>“Albus! Oh, Merlin, Albie, I’m so sorry!”  Gellert raced towards the couch and skidded to a stop.  He fell to his knees, took Albus’ hand in his, and gently kissed it.  “I didn’t mean to hurt you, I swear. You have to believe me!”<br/><br/>Albus’ face was burning as Gellert’s eyes connected with his.   <em>I’m here,</em> Gellert’s gaze seemed to convey.  <em>We’ll fix this somehow.  Just don’t reject me.  </em></p><p>“This isn’t your fault, love,” Albus croaked, squeezing Gellert’s hand in reassurance.  “It’s mine.  I wasn’t honest with you about how I felt.”<br/><br/>A deep frown appeared on Gellert’s already worried face.  His eyes were filled with anguish as he regarded Albus.  “I don’t understand.  Why did you lie and tell me you didn’t need a healing spell when I offered?  Why did you suffer when I could’ve healed you?”<br/><br/>“A likely story, delinquent,” Aberforth growled.  “You probably wanted him to suffer.”</p><p>Albus had forgotten his brother was still in the room.  “He’s telling the truth, Abe.  Thank you for bringing him here, but can you give us some privacy?” Albus hissed.<br/><br/>“No, I need to hear your answer,” Aberforth insisted, his wand still pointed directly at Gellert.  “This better be good, Albus, or I’m going to assume he did this to you on purpose.”<br/><br/>“I would never hurt Albus!” Gellert cried, shuddering at the thought. “<em>Never.</em>  It would be like hurting an extension of myself.”<br/><br/>Albus blushed at Gellert’s heartfelt declaration and his own confession that was about to come.</p><p>“Albus, I’m waiting.”  Aberforth impatiently tapped his foot, his wand hand starting to tremble.</p><p>“Um. Well.”  Albus laughed nervously.  “There was this romance novel I read and it made it sound like it would be romantic if you could feel it the next day. So I told Gellert I didn’t need the spell.  It barely hurt last night.  How was I supposed to know it would be excruciatingly painful the next day?”<br/><br/>Gellert groaned, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache.</p><p>Shaking his head, Aberforth immediately lowered his wand.<br/><br/>“Albus, that's so <em>you</em>.” Gellert rolled his eyes.  “You’re almost eighteen!  Don’t you know by now that romance novels are complete drivel?  They aren’t anything like real life.”<br/><br/>“Yes, our real-life romance is much better than a silly novel.” Still blushing, Albus regarded Gellert.  “I'm sorry, it was a stupid decision.”<br/><br/>“Yes, it was.”  Gellert turned to Aberforth and gave him a pointed look. “Do you believe me now that I would never consciously harm your brother?”  Not to mention that the blood pact prevented it, but Gellert didn't want to get into that.<br/><br/>“Now that I know you didn’t force him, I’ll gladly give you your privacy,” Aberforth nodded at Gellert, but his expression was still grim.  “But when you’re done fixing him up, we’re<em> all </em>going to have a loooong talk about this…situation.”<br/><br/>“Can’t wait, goat boy.” Gellert gave Aberforth a winning smile and a little mocking salute.<br/><br/>Aberforth glared at the pair.  “Just heal him already.” With that, he quickly left the room.<br/><br/>Gellert turned his full attention to Albus, who gave him a sheepish smile. “Hi.”<br/><br/>Gellert sighed and absentmindedly ran a hand through his golden curls.  “Albus, refusing a healing spell when you really needed one was beyond idiotic.   What am I going to do with you?”<br/><br/>“Love me?” The hitch in Albus’ voice stopped Gellert’s rebuke. <br/><br/>“Of course,” Gellert said softly.  “That will never change.  Now, let me see, darling.”<br/><br/>Still blushing, Albus pulled down his pants and carefully removed his underclothes so Gellert could see.  He’d never felt more vulnerable, not even when he’d given himself to Gellert the previous night.  Gellert gently pulled his cheeks apart to assess the damage but Albus still winced.<br/><br/>Gellert pulled his hands away immediately.  “Sorry.  Shit, Albus, it’s inflamed.  How could I have done this to you?” Gellert’s distressed tone touched Albus’ heart, as he appreciated the sentiment.  He just wished it was under different circumstances.<br/><br/>“It’s not your fault,” Albus tried to reassure him as Gellert drew his wand.  “I was the one who refused the spell.  I take full responsibility.”<br/><br/>Gellert quickly muttered a healing spell and Albus’ discomfort disappeared almost instantaneously.<br/><br/>“Ah,” Albus sighed as the pain vanished.  “You are excellent at those.”<br/><br/>“Better?”  Gellert asked.<br/><br/>Albus nodded. “Yes, thank you.  The pain is all gone.”  He pulled up his trousers and buttoned them.<br/><br/>“Good.”  Gellert then pulled Albus into his arms and gently rocked him. “Albus, I’m really sorry.  I should’ve known I was being too rough.  I thought from your noises that you were enjoying it.”<br/><br/>“Gell, you weren’t too rough,” Albus insisted.  “The lubrication spell worked beautifully.  I’ve never felt such pleasure.  The act didn’t hurt one bit.”</p><p>“That’s good at least.”  Gellert brushed Albus’ bangs out of his eyes and regarded him critically. </p><p>“I’m really sorry I lied.” Albus swallowed hard. “Aren’t you angry at me for that?”<br/><br/>Gellert nodded.  “Wouldn’t you be?  However, it wouldn’t be fair for me to hold this against you, seeing that I lied as well.”<br/><br/>“You did?” Albus’ eyes widened, praying it wasn’t about their vows. “About what?”  It turned out he needn’t have worried.<br/><br/>Gellert faintly blushed. “About having sex.  I’ve never done that before, on the giving or receiving end. I only said I did so you wouldn’t be as nervous.  If I’d had experience, I would’ve known that especially after the first time, healing spells are essential.  I should’ve insisted regardless.  If I had, you wouldn’t have been in pain.”<br/><br/>“Really?”  It was Albus’ turn to roll his eyes. “I was actually<em> more</em> nervous because I thought you had experience and you were comparing me to your previous partners.  You seemed to know what you were doing.  I thought you told me that you got around at school.  Was that a lie as well?”<br/><br/>“Er, no… that one was true.”  Gellert winced.  “I sucked a lot of cock, I just never went all the way.  People thought that I did and I never did anything to correct their assumption.”</p><p>Albus groaned.  “I really didn’t need to know that.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, yours is the best by far,” said Gellert with a wink before sobering.  “Albus, you must know that I never wanted romance at school.  I enjoyed the chase, preying on the weak that needed a friendly hand or mouth to ease the loneliness of life without girls around.  The week before I was expelled, the headmaster called me to his office and went off on me for single-handedly trying to turn half the student population queer.” </p><p>Albus raised an eyebrow.  “Sounds like we had very different experiences at school.   You, er, embraced your sexuality while I did all I could to hide mine.”</p><p>“And yet, soon after we met, you entrusted me with your heart.”  Gellert kissed Albus’ brow.  “I’ll never forget that night you told me that what you felt for me was more than friendship.  I couldn’t believe that such a golden boy like you would fall for such a… a slag like me.”  Gellert’s voice hitched at the end.  "I then realized that I wanted a great romance with you."</p><p>Albus gave him a pointed look.  “You aren’t a slag.  You’re the man I love and I always will.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Gellert gave him a tiny smile.  “But next time, we need to be completely honest with each other, even if it’s embarrassing or hard to confess.”<br/><br/>“I agree wholeheartedly.”<br/><br/>“Is there anything else you are keeping from me?” Gellert asked.  “Might as well come clean now.”<br/><br/>“Yes,” Albus admitted.  “There was another teeny tiny reason why I refused the spell.”<br/><br/>“Oh?” Gellert cocked his head.<br/><br/>“Again, I blame my romance novels.” Albus grimaced, knowing Gellert was going to hate this. “I was a tiny bit worried that, after you had me and had gotten what you wanted, I’d wake up the next day and find that you left. At least if that happened, I would still feel what we did.” Albus winced, preparing for the coming reaction.<br/><br/>Gellert practically exploded.  “What the <em>hell,</em> Albus? I’d just made a fucking blood pact with you!  Those are forever, you idiot!  How could you ever think I could leave?  You know I’m head-over-heels in love with you! We’ve even made detailed plans for the future together.  Did you think that meant nothing?”<br/><br/>Albus was surprised to find Gellert near tears. “I know, it was stupid.  No, Gell, I know our plans are real.  I just got scared.”<br/><br/>Gellert sighed. “These romance novels have filled your head with nonsense. You shouldn’t give them so much credit.  Real relationships aren’t always perfect like they are in stories. Sex isn’t always perfect. It’s fine to read romance novels for fun, but you have to keep in mind that real life is nothing like that.”  Then Gellert frowned. “What kind of twisted romance novels are you reading where physical pain is so lauded? Not that there’s anything wrong with that, per se, but I didn’t think that would be your kink.”<br/><br/>Albus sighed.  “Clearly it’s not.  I’m sorry, Gell. I was foolish.”<br/><br/>“It’s alright,” said Gellert.  “We’re still figuring this whole thing out.”<br/><br/>Albus gave his boyfriend a long kiss before reluctantly pulling away.  “We should go and talk with my brother before he bursts in and breaks down the door.”<br/><br/>Gellert shuddered. “Do we have to?”<br/><br/>“Yes,” Albus said firmly.  “We need to work this out.  At the very least, we need to convince him that you love me.”<br/><br/>Gellert raised an eyebrow.  “You don’t think my reaction to your suffering was enough?”<br/><br/>“I hope it was.” Albus reached for Gellert’s hand, who firmly took it. “But no matter what happens, we’ll face it together.”<br/><br/>“Together,” Gellert agreed before he pulled Albus in for another kiss.<br/><br/>.~.</p><p>The End<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did Albus' excuse come off as believable?  Let me know in the comments section.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>